love out of this world
by DhampirGirl15
Summary: this story is about a girl and a boy falling in love even though its never suposed to be. but some how it all works out. the two kids go on an adventure to fing why they were saved and brought to earth


Chapter 1

As i walked in to the class room there was a strange kid about five foot six inches and he had blue eyes and black hair it was the blackest i have ever seen. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants. With black shoes. You could see through his shirt and his muscles. He was very well built. I ignored him i was there to have a study hall not to fall in love. He may be hot but a boyfriend is so not in my plan. All i could do is keep my head down and do my work.

As always something happened to make my plan go down the drain. He came over to me and waited till i looked up at me. By this point i would have thought he would have left but that was not true. Everyone was looking at me and probably thinking why she is paying no mind to the new kid.

So he cleared his throat and said "how can you ignore me?"

I looked up and i replied by saying "It easy watch." and i looked back down and continued my work.

"But why are you? It makes no sense to me." he said his voice was perfect i think he would be a grate singer if he was to try.

I looked back up and said "You know when some is ignoring you there is probably a reason. My reason is that i need to get this work done and you can keep standing there but it will make no difference. I need to get this done. Thank you and good bye."

Well it did not work i sat there doing my work for the rest of the class and when the bell rang i got up to leave. It was the end of the day. I was so happy no more annoying boys. To deal with. I really wish i had my truck but lucky me it was in the shop so i could not drive my self-home and now i would half to take the bus. PA you can get your driver's license when your 15 if you are passing all your classes and you don't miss too many days of school and you can pass the driver's test with a hundred and you don't get in to any trouble.

But because my truck was getting an inspection i had to ride the bus home grate.

"Hey, hey where are you going?" said the new kid he was dogging the people in the hallway to get to me maybe if i hurry i can abode him but i need to stop at my locker to put my books in it. I guess i can just ignore him some more. That's a great idea I'll gust do that. If i can keep my mouth shut.

"You never said where you were going. Some kids said that you have your driver's license so why are you getting on the bus?" He said. Does he never shut up but he was not doing it in a little kid way he was talking to my trying to figure me out.

"One because i don't want to talk to you. Two because my truck is getting an inspection. So there now will you leave me alone?" i really could not keep my mouth shut.

"Well witch buses are you riding?"

"A bus. Now will you please stop talking to me?"

"Ok and fine my name is jack by the way."

Finally he was not talking to me but he was still walking next to me. I wonder why but I'm not going to ask. I just can't wait to get home to my nice and quiet home. Well not anymore this new family rented the house we built on our property and they were supposed to come over for supper tonight i wonder who they are?

As i got on my bus so did jack. I sat down and so did jack in the seat across from mine. We'll all i can do is sit down and ignore him again. I plugged my iPod in my ears and wait for my stop to come.

When it was time for my stop i got my bag ready and walked off the bus. I took out my earphone in my left ear and walked over to the mail box and to the mail. Then i started to walk down my drive way witch was a long walk. There were trees along side of the road. You could not see the sky from this point. Then there was a tap on my shoulder and i spun around and sew Jake standing there.

"What are you doing at my stop?" i asked i really hoped he was not going to do something to me.

"This is my stop to me and my mom rented it. And i should be asking you the same question."

"You rented the house from me and my dad. Looks like we will be Nabors." i said and turned away and started walking away.

So i was having him and his mom over for supper to night. Perfect and my dad were not going to be home so it was just going to be me and the renters to night. My mom had died three years ago in a car crash. This drunk guy slammed in to our car and he was killed instantly and left my with only a broken arm. I always felt as if i got off the hook but i wish she was still hearing with me so bad. I lived alone most the time because my dad was always away on navy basses. He had the house built for the new house keeper.

Well know i know why she needed a separate house. But I'm still not happy about having him in my house. It's really creepy. I walked up to my door and opened the door when jack started to talk again.

"Hey could you tell me your name?" he asked

"Isabella, and it was nice to meet you i will see you at dinner. I need to go get it started. Will it just be you and your mom?"

"Yes, my dad died before i was born so i never knew him."

"Oh ok then it will be three for dinner. See you ladder jack."

Then i went inside and closed the door. I was so happy to be away from him but i did want to find out about him.

I heard the bell ring. It was the front door and i was not ready for them to come yet. Oh well they will gust half to wait for supper.

"Hello." i said as i opened the door to jack and his mom she was a very pretty woman. She had black hair like her son. And a long nose that jack did not have she was dressed in a pair of pants and a nice floral top. Her eyes were gray like a storm.

"Hello, I'm marina and this is jack. You must be Isabella. I'm happy to meet you."

"Come in come in, I'm happy to meet you to supper is almost ready. It will be a bit but it will be worth the wait."

"Thank you so much for having us over for dinner."

"No problem. Um i hope you guys like chicken Alfredo."

"Oh we do and can i use your bathroom?"

"Yes its right around that corner it's the first door on your right."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. How are you doing jack?"

"Good but where is your dad he should be here by now its six o'clock?" he said i wonder if he really is good or if he is faking it?

"Oh he is in Ohio probably having supper by now. Why do you ask?"

"Because he is the one who invited us over. Shouldn't he be here? I mean he is your parent after all." well he does not understand it's what my life is like i really never see my dad.

"Well he is never really here that's why he needs someone to do the house work and to watch me. But i could manage on my own but I'm happy for the help. I never really see him he is always away." probably off fucking some prostitute in some random bar. " and when he is home he gets up before me and he never gets home till ten at night and by then i am asleep because i work constantly all the time." take that i wonder if he has ever been one night without his mom?

"Oh i could not do that it. I'm a terrible cook i would kill myself from food poisoning in the first week." he said and i believed him.

"Wow, my mom taught me how to cook." when i was 6 then we did all the cooking together till she died.

Jacks mom came back in and i did not reply. We talked about boring stuff to me but that's what came up. Fifteen minutes ladder our food was done and i put it on the table.

"Isabella it looks so good how you learned to cook like this. I could not have done this good of job." said jacks mom. Wow i really cannot away from my mom at all.

"My mom, she was a grate cook. Well lets dig in. and don't eat too much we have a dumpling for desert."

"You should have not gone to all this trouble."

"Oh well i love to cook and i do this almost every night but i unholy end up eating it myself. And giving the rest to someone else. "Yah and my friend always come over but she had to die last year. Everyone i love either turns away from me or dies. God i hate my life.

"That's too bad we will have to have you over for dinner some night to our house. Do you know when i am to start my job because I'm all ready to start?"

"As soon as you want to and you won't need to do much. Just vacuumed, and dust. And other little things like that about three times a week. The rest of the time you have to do whatever you want to do. You could get a part Tim job." because i do a lot of the things myself. It's all i can do to keep sane around this empty house.

"Ok i will do whatever is needed of me."

We ate the rest of the meal talking and such she complimented me on my desert. When it was time for her to leave i gave her a lot of the left overs and kept a little for my lunch tomorrow.

"Isabella could you drive Jack to school. I would feel better if you would i always hated buses. And i don't want him riding on one. Jack thinks I'm crass for thinking such things. But his dad died on one. That's why i don't want him riding one. So will you?'

"Yes but make shore he is over here by six forty-five at the latest. I need to Mack a few stops before school. I'm going to go and get my truck matt should be done with it by now. So i will see you soon. Bye."

When i got to Matts he was just finished with my truck and i played him and drove home he was a nice kid. My dad thinks we are going to grow up and marry and have kids together. Matts nice but i don't want to marry him.

Chapter 2

I woke up. Something had touched my arm. This had happened a lot with my dad he would come home in the middle for the night and wake me up and tell me to make him food.

But when i opened my eyes jack was standing over me. I started to say something but he put his hand over my mouth and said "I'm not going to heart you i just needed to get out of my house. Now I'm going to remove me hand don't scream." he removed his hand and i did not scream i wanted to but i did not.

Then i asked "why did you need to get out of your house and why in the world did you come into my house, and in to my bed room? And how did you know where it was?" now i was mad he came into my house and into my bed room. How couldn't he have ringed the doorbell like a normal person? But know he had to come into my room.

"I'm sorry but my mom's ex-boyfriend found we and she ran away and i needed to go somewhere and i thought of here. And then i got lost in your house and i was stumbling around trying to find you. So you could point the way out of this maze. How do you find anything in this house?"

"Well if you want i can show you the way out of here and then i can talk to the guy if you like."

"You can show me the way out but you are not talking to this man. He is horrible he beat my mom, Isabella i won't let you."

"Ah, you care about me. I will show you the way out. And i am going to talk to him you can't stop me. I know secret passage ways that you could only dream of. So don't thy to stop me. Come along." he was really worried about me but i could protect myself. You don't last long out in the woods by being a penny waist. I was going to make shore this man never came near them again. That was a fact.

When we got to the door i grabbed a shot gun and opened the door and there stood a tall hairy man who really needed a berth mint. He had a pair of pants that had more holes that swish cheese. And a red plaid shirt. He has a big bear belly and does not look very nice.

He said "Send out marina and jack or i will come in and take them. And kill you."

"Now, now, now you should not have done that. Did you know that marina is not here but her son is? And if you want him you will have to go through me to get him." i said

"Well then i always need a new toy to play with. If i don't kill you i will have a new toy. I wonder if it squeaks. So you squeak, let's find out." he reached for my arm. Big mistake. I jumped at him and we fell to the ground i lost my gun in the jump but i did not need it i got up. On my feet. Marina's ex was also back on his feet.

He said "Your stronger than you look little girl but i can still get you."

He pushed my buttons. I took a fighting stance and faced him and said "jack go find your mother and get her in the house do not help me I'm dealing with him by myself he will kill you to easy. Me not so much and i will explain ladder. just go."

"Big mistake girly. You should have asked for his help. I'm not going to keep you alive anymore; I'm going to kill you."

"Come and try you big fuss bucket."

He did and when he ran torts me he did not see that i was backed up to a tree and ran at me i jumped over him. And he ran into the tree but it hurt him a lot but it did not knock him out like it should have. He came at me again this time i did not move. i reached out he grabbed my hand to pull me to him but as he was doing that i made him let go of my wrist and grabbed his put it behind his back pushed him down had twisted his arm

I spoke "Leave them alone or i will be the last of your problems." then i yelled for jack to get me a phone. "911 there is a man at my house and he tried to kill me and to others and i have his arm around his back. No one is that badly heart. My address is 1920 vaguer."

"Is this Isabella again?" said the 911 operator. I call in a lot because a lot of bad things come to my house.

"yes it is, sorry to be of a nascence all the time you guys should send some one right now before i start questioning him my self-thanks so much. Good bye." wow that took longer than i expected. Well at least no one got hurt.

"What...How did you do this?" asked jack he was in shock because i took down a (about) 400 pound man all by myself.

"Well you don't survive out hear by being weak. I learned that the first week after my momma died. These guys came and broke down the front door and... And took stuff from my house. And they did things that should never be done. To anyone." by this point my grip on the guys arm was getting tighter by the second so i let up little but not a lot.

When the police got there we all gave our statement and we did. It was almost as easy as cutting a pie. I did it so often that they no longer needed to remind me of the questions the needed to know. Jack and his mom had a harder time with it. So i helped where i could in their statements.

Ladder when we all stat at my kitchen table all with tea in our hands. Did jack asked "Isabella why would you do that for us? You don't even know us that well. And i fought him before we moved here and i broke almost every bone on my hand and foot. It was horrible. And how can you fight him and only walk away with one tinny little scratch. It makes no sense to me."

"I don't make a lot of sense to myself all i did was basic moves my dad taught me before he started to travel, and before we got rich. Now if I let him he would hire a bunch of body guards. But i can take care of myself." there is nothing wrong with being a girl and being able to protect myself. How can men be so stupid? I was really mad but i have a lot of experience in hiding my feelings really well.

"I was just worried about you because he hurts us for so long and you took care of him in one fight. It's just not normal." jack was worried about me i wonder why but i guess i will never know.

Marina said "I'm going to go home and take a bath. Jack you stay here tonight in case anyone else comes. And do what every you half to do. To keep her safe. Tell her about who we really are and show her what her future is if she stays here. And her future if she leaves. Make her understand." she turned to me and said "You are the best young girl ever. I hope your future does not change you. I hope you will have a good life no madder what you choose. You will be the bravest girl i will ever know. its time you learned the truth about your mother and what she did for me and Jack." she left us alone i saw something in jacks eyes that said he was going to tell me something I would not like.

"Isabella, i want to tell you what i am. But i don't know if i could do that to you. It would put you into more danger than you could know. I don't want to do that to you." jack said. And i moved around the table to him i wanted to kiss him so bad but i new i should not. But the feeling was still there. I wonder if he felt the same. I should stop thinking about this.

"I know you don't want to but i want you to." i told him half thinking about kissing him and what his mom was talking about.

He took a step closer to me. I wanted him to keep coming torts me. I took a small step closer to him. He put his cup on the table and grabbed my cup and put it on the table besides his. He grabbed my shoulders on each side and he kissed me.

It was all that i thought kissing him would be like. He broke out of the kiss and said "I'm sorry i should not have done that. I had no right."

I took his hand and said "Yes, you did have the right and you still do." i new it was corny but that's the only thing that would come out of my mouth.

"I knew i had the right but you won't like me after what my mom told me to tell you. You will hate us both. You will kick us out and not even bat an eye." after he said that he turned away and took his hand out of mine and i let it go easy.

"Why what is so bad. That i would not care about you anymore. How bad is it i don't want you to hold anything back I'm a strong girl i can't take it. You don't need to protect Me." how bad could it really be it's not like he killed my mom.

"Me and my mom are... were... ah." he walked into the living room. It had a punching bag he must have seen it when he came in to the house. We walked over to it and started to punch it.

"Just tell me." i was getting madder by the second of he did not tell me soon i was going to blow my top.

"Were not human. Were from another world as are you. Why do you think you never see your dad and your mom's dead. He only comes around when it's safe for him to see you." he had stopped hitting the bag. "I can do a lot of things but you. You are so much stronger than me and my mom. Speaking of my mom she is not really my mom more like my mom for public appearance. Just as your parents were not really your parents they were your protectors. And that man you fought to night should have killed you. He should have killed us all but somehow you stopped him you're not normal Isabella." was jack crazy because there is no such thing as aliens.

"Let's say they do exist then how do you know I'm really one not another protector or something."

"Do you have a mark on your hip shaped like a star?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything." it's just a birth mark at least that's what i was told.

"We all have them it's how they tell us apart from the protectors. They have no mark. There for they don't have our ability's. They can't jump over buildings or withstand a car crashing into their bodies. But why there our protectors are that they don't have to use their voice to communicate to others. They can signal others form 10 miles away."

"How is that possible? I mean jumping over buildings. Maybe if it was a doll house."

He walked over from the punching bag grabbed me and took me out side. He put me about four feet from my house and then backed up some more. Then he started to run and when he got within three feet of the house he jumped. He went up so high i thought i was dreaming and then he yelled "Come and see where i landed i made foot prints gust for you."

So i ran to the back of the house and their he was just standing there and i could see that he had not lied to me he had left foot prints. Now I'm starting to believe him. I had no other possible explanation. I saw him standing there and i knew he was telling the truth.

"I believe you now." i told him and i did not want to run away i wanted to run to him and kiss him again. But that was out of the question i had still no idea why i would want to run away or to make them leave.

"Good now that you do i can tell you one more thing your mom she...she was the best person in the world but your dad he had her killed because she knew that he was betraying our kind. That's what's supposed to make you run. To make you hate me and my "mom" for telling you this because i know you will." he was right i was mad but not at him but at my dad for taking the one good thing away from me. That was in my life. I wanted to know why he did it. Why he had made me suffer through losing my mom.

"I am mad." i told him "but not at you. I'm mad at my dad. He kept this from me my whole life then he goes and has to murder my mom. Harsh. I hate him."

"good." he said and came over and hugged me. Then i started to cry. Cry for all the times that someone hearts me. For my mom who got murdered by my dad. I cried because my dad never told me about who i was or what i was.

Chapter 3

I woke up in my bed with jack hooding me he was still asleep. He must have carried me up here after i cried myself to sleep and he lay down with me i don't mind. He was something good. I just laid there.

When i woke up again. No one was beside me. So i opened my eyes and there in the corner stood jack he was talking into a cell phone.

He said "she needs training and i don't know if i can teach her she is stronger than i am.

Someone on the other side of the call said something and then jack replied by saying "fine i will teach her but you should get someone else up here to help me with her. She is the chosen one. You already know who her mate is so bring him up here is. She is falling for me and i her. This is not supposed to happen. Her mate is the one for her. Not me. No madder how much it hearts me to say It." then he shut his phone and i shut my eyes and pretended to wake up a third time.

"What were you saying to me?" i asked so he would know i heard something but that i did not clearly hear it.

"I said you need to wake up, you have been asleep for a long time. That's what i said." i knew this was a lie but i acted like i did not know any better.

"Oh i guess i should get up then." I said and looked at the clock. " I guess we are not going to school then."

"Nope, you ran away last night and i went off to find you. The police are looking for you but they won't find you. We will go in the opposite direction and we will go to another state where no one knows us. If you want to be trained." So then i guess the phone call was wrong then i guess he really is on my side.

"Yes I want to be trained. I would like that so much will your "mom" becoming with us?" I really hoped she would come with us I liked her.

"No she will remain hear in case either of us come back. But we won't till you are trained witch is going to be a long time from now. I understand if you want to say here now."

I got out of bed and walked over to where he was standing across the room. He watched me and I thought he was going to attack me. But I did not care. I was going to show him I was not going to stay here without him and I knew I wanted to know about my inheritance. So I was going with him.

I got to where he was standing and I took his hand and pulled him towards me. Then I said "I will go where ever you are."

"I always want you to be with me to. But if I tell you I don't what you around me anymore then it's a lie and I'm protecting you from something. So I want you to promise me something, if I ever tell you to leave me I want you to. If I tell you to kill me I want you to. Promise me, please!"

"I don't know if I could kill you. But of you were going to heart me or someone else that does not deserve it then I will stop you. I will promise you that."

"That's as good as anything." He told me then he kissed me.

I loved our kisses it felt so right with him. I don't know why but it does. That's all we did for a few hours we kissed each other. I knew we should go but I did not want to stop. But I broke our kiss and said "I have this feeling we should get ready to go very soon, Like in the next hour or two."

"ok let's get ready don't pack anything unnecessary. And you should go see my mom before we go she said that if we run you should see her. She would not tell me what it was about though. I will see you in a few you should see her now."

"Ok I will go see her. See you soon."

So I went to see jacks mom. I knocked on the door. I waited till she answered it and said "We are going to run."

She took me in the house and sat me down and said "I can stop your periods till you want to get pregnant. It's a charm you must never take it off or it will make you sick so I suggest you keep it on till me or another woman of our race takes it off you ok."

"Yes I want that so bad. I never liked it. I never wanted it ever." I said to her.

"None of us do we all wish we were boys at one point in our lives gust to get rid of it. But lucky you half that wish come true."

"Thank you." It was all we said till she put on the mark then I screamed. I could hear jack coming to my aid. But I did not need it. I stopped screaming as he got in the room.

"What did you do to her?" he asked his mom as he pushed her away to get to me.

"Nothing, I'm fine trust me. I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about." I looked into his eyes and I saw that he did not believe me but he knew I was not going to tell him what was going on.

"Now when you are supposed to get it you will feel a little bit of pain in that one spot for a few minutes but other than that you will be fine." Said Marina, I could tell that jack was confused.

"Thank you Marina. And jack stay out of our business. It's our own you would not understand." I said to him. I loved him but there was a point that he got on my nerves and he reached that point.

"Fine and we need to go now. And I mean now I packed a lot of your stuff and it's in the car. I love you mom" he walked over to his mom and hugged her. "Never forget that, and no madder what anyone says I love you."

"I love you to Jack. Keep her safe and never forget that she can take care of herself. Also that the chosen one does not have a defined mate." She said I don't know what she meant by the chosen one but I will know someday." She let him go and came over to me. "Jack is special and he is a great man and I fell as though he is my real son. But please don't heart him, he has had a lot of heart break in his life already." She whispered in my ear so that Jack would not hear her. She was the best person I ever meet even though I only known her a few hours.

Chapter 4

We got in my truck Jack in the driver's seat and me in the passenger's seat. He had changed in to a pair of black jeans and tee-shirt. He had on a pair of black shoes. I had on a black tank top and black skinny jeans and black high heels. He took my hand and held it till we got off to use bathroom and find a place to stay for the night.

We found a quiet little motel four to stay in. We pulled in to the drive way of the hotel and walked into the office to get our room. There was a girl at the counter and she had an open magazine in front of her with bubble gum in her mouth and was pooping a bubble as we were opening the door.

"How can I help you?" asked the girl at the counter not even looking up at us.

Jake spoke "We need a room for tonight. The cheapest room you have." He sounded like he was going to jump over the counter if she refused to give us a room.

"Um I don't sell rooms to minors. And all our rooms are filled up at the moment." She said a had finally looked up at us. We must have looked like a couple trying to find a room to make out.

I stepped in front of Jack and said "Please we will take anything and he is my brother by the way. So nothing is going to happen. And we are on our way to our parent's house in California so we would like a room to say into and plus I'm not a minor I'm eighteen." I said handing her my fake ID.

"Well ok I have one room but it only has one bed." She said

"That's ok he will sleep on the floor won't you?" I asked Jack

"I guess I will can we have the keys." He said in a rush

I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow. He flinched which really sold our brother, sister act.


End file.
